


Limn

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [642]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes Senior is proud of things that don't make sense.





	Limn

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/02/2001 for the word [limn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/02/limn).
> 
> limn  
> To depict by drawing or painting.  
> To portray in words; to describe.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #312 Father.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Limn

Tony groaned. He couldn't believe his father was proud of this. Honestly, he regretted his father learning how to picture message.

Anytime a sketch artist limned him for some petty crime he didn't get convicted of, Tony would get a picture message with the sketch artist's likeness of his father. Usually accompanied by some witty saying like, “Don't I look good here?”

He usually tried to ignore the messages entirely. This was the tenth message in as many days, however, and he was fed up. Typing a short response, he sent, “That's not something to be proud of, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
